


September

by Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, All The Ships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, More Fluff, crazyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl
Summary: 30 or so days of fanfiction from DC telly!Fluff, fluff, more fluff.You can find me on Tumblr at This is Homework I Swear.





	1. No Rhyme, No Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Flash Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Flash+Fandom).



National No Rhyme (Nor Reason) Day

 

     Caitlin Snow was not having the best of days. There was a new metahuman on the loose. Also, forget Killer Frost. Killer Allergies has returned. She was out sick for five days. Five Days! On the sixth day Caitlin walked into the cortex of Star labs, prepared for anything. Except this.

     " _ Caxait! Pum gned haxat eep jod votaxa peos! _ " Okaaay. Cisco was acting crazier than normal. Harry and Barry nodded as if that made perfect sense. Caitlin sighed and rubbed her forehead. The one week without her they managed to go crazy.

     Cisco smiled dreamily and told Caitlin a rather important piece of information. " _ Eul jod Votaxahumaxan dis pit soxupp, soxupp wemaxan, pi sko sclaxamfros zicks. _ " Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows and tried to deduce what was going on.

     “The Meta scrambled your speech!” Caitlin said triumphantly. The three boys looked at her confused. “And your understanding. Great.” Caitlin ignored the confusing chatter coming from Central City’s three Stooges and dug around the cortex for paper and pens.

     As soon as Harry realised what she was doing he cried out " _ Konius! _ " and began helping her. As soon as she and the boys had enough paper to rewrite  _ War and Peace _ , they all sat down and began to write. 

     The boys asked Caitlin where she learned to speak gibberish. Caitlin rolled her eyes. Caitlin asked the boys who the metahuman was. Her name was  Darya Plott. Caitlin learned that Darya wanted to rule the world. She hated the male gender. She refused to scramble any female’s speech. Caitlin wrote that she was going to defeat this …… Person and lock her in the pipeline.

  
  
  


     ‘Damn,’ Thought Caitlin while freezing a flying pig. The pig fell and turned into a rather nice car. ‘She can scramble reality for a short amount of time. That would have been nice to know before I went out as Frost.’ 

     A pogo stick with a flame thrower charged Caitlin while the opposing Meta stood in the middle of a small army of insanity-inducing items. ‘It looks like the inside of Gary Larson’s brain.’ Caitlin thought. 

     Tumbling around the weaponized pogo stick, Caitlin blasted Miss Plott with enough cold to show her down. The Metahuman dropped to the ground and all the insane dancing objects fell with her, becoming bicycles, toasters, and left-socks.

     Caitlin heaved a sigh and clapped a pair of cuffs on Darya. Caitlin never said anything as Frost unless she had to. With streaks of lightning circling around her, she found herself inside the hallway to the Pipeline. Barry locked up Darya Plott and went out to talk to Caitlin.

     “She scrambled Cisco and I’s powers. I had vibes on vibes and Cisco couldn't race around the city and save people because he had to help me. Every time Cisco tried to even walk, he would run into the nearest wall. Harry had to protect us and fend off my socks. Oh yeah, Vibes suck.”

     Caitlin rolled her eyes, “The week I leave you bozos, is the week when I’m the only one who can defeat our metahuman.”

     Barry looked nervous all of a sudden. “Cait, I saw something in one of the vibes. One of the non terrifying ones. Something on the important side.” Caitlin was intrigued. She made a ‘go on’ gesture and waited for him to continue. “Imighthavesawusinthefuturemarriedwithacoupleofspeedsterandcoldpoweredkids. Bye!” Barry raced off and left a flustered Caitlin. 

     “Well then,” she said quietly to the empty room, “I think that would be wonderful.” Caitlin was about to walk to the elevator then paused and looked at her surroundings, “My life has no rhyme or reason anymore. It’s kinda nice though.”


	2. I'm Blue!

National Blueberry Popsicle Day

Hi, I’m Cisco Ramon and this is the story of how my boyfriend turned blue. No, it was not because Killer Frost kissed him, Cait now has control over her powers. No, it was not paint ball wars, although that happened once (it was awesome). It was because of National Fricking Blueberry Popsicle Day.

So I walked into the cortex and was all like, “Who stole my blueberry-flavored stash of Popsicles? Yes, I know I have a stash of cherry and a stash of orange but, so help me God, I will find you and kill you!” After my death announcement, a saw a streak of blue with yellow lightning following it. Speedster.

Barry was blue. Not sad kind of blue, but like a, well, blueberry! “Cisco, I,” He gave me those confounded puppy eyes and continued, “I wanted blueberry Popsicles for national blueberry Popsicle day. I knew you’d have some. Please don't be mad at me?” 

He looked like a remorseful puppy. But cuter. My anger slowly diffused when I saw how uncomfortable he was. “Oh yeah, Cisco?” I Mmmhmm-Ed and Barry continued, “I can't get the stains out of my skin.” That was the end of my composure.

I burst out laughing. And I wouldn't stop. I couldn't calm myself. ‘Dead puppies’ I thought in order to find my chill, ‘dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies,’

“Dead puppies!” Barry gave me a strange look, but said nothing. I got a good look at him and resisted the urge to chuckle. He somehow managed to get the stains covering his face! He looked like that one director dude in Big Fat Liar. Or Leonardo deCaprio at the end of Titanic.

“Calm down my sweet, I'll rescue you from the big, bad, blueberry juice.” An idea popped into my head, “On one condition,”

“Name it.” Barry said.

“Your name is BlueBarry for the rest of the year, and I get to take pictures.” Barry huffed and quickly agreed. I smiled. “Come on then my dear BlueBarry! Let's go find ourselves some good lighting!”

 

**LATER**

 

“Cisco why is your desk painted blue? There’s a note saying ‘Revenge of the Blueberry’.”

“Frick!”


	3. I Don't Do Bowling

U.S. Bowling League Day

“Nice try Ciscito, nice try.”

“Hart, my love?”

“Yes?”

“If you loved me, you’d join the bowling league with me.”

“Cisco …”

“I could always ask Barry.”

“Cisco…”

“We both know he’s a hottie.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Hartley. He has a nicer smile. And not just that.”

“See? I’m smiling. He may be a hottie, but I am sexy and  _ you _ know it.”

“The smile is forced.”

“The smile is genuine.”

“It was my mission to change you from a dick to a normal human being.”

“You failed. I get the last laugh, Cisco.”

“Say what you need to say to make yourself feel better.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

“I love you Hartley.”

“I love you too, Francisco.”

“Still a no on bowling?”

“I don’t know how. But I still love you.”


	4. Hawaii Has Mac Nuts; Why Can't I?

National Macadamia Nut Day

 

“No!”

“Wally, please, I’m begging you.”

“No Macadamia nuts!”

“I’m not allergic!”

“Yes you are! Harry wrote a book for me about you! Kinda creepy.”

“Wally. This is our honeymoon. In Hawaii. Hawaii has Mac nuts, why can’t I?”

“Your dad says so, Jesse. He scares me. He’ll probably steal my speed if I do anything wrong. Then he’ll kill me. I’m sure.”

“He gave you death threats? When?”

“When I asked for permission to marry you, he tried to kill me. He pulled a knife on me! Please stop laughing Jesse. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Julian, and Iris had to stop him. It was terrifying. You know Cisco’s speedster boots? Harry had them on. The boots trailed red lightning when he was running. He almost catched me, and I was running at superspeed.”

“He loves you!”

“He was glaring at me all throughout the wedding ceremony.”

“He’s not here now, it’s okay.”

“I think he bugged all my clothes.”

“That sounds like him.”

“I love you. I don’t know how you turned out so nice. He be terrifying.”

“I love you too.”

“I really think he bugged all my things.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you still want mac nuts?”

“I want a kiss.”

“I can work with that.”

 

\--------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------

 

Harry leaned into a microphone, “She will not eat Macadamia nuts!” He smiled as he was his daughter and son-in-law jump. He took much pleasure in seeing Wally scream like a little girl.

Harry spun around in his chair and saw Cisco. 

Cisco stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m glad I didn’t marry your daughter. You go back to being weird. I’m off to go bowling.” Cisco turned on his heel and stepped through a breach.

Harry smirked, satisfied. 


	5. Cheese! Glorious Cheese!

National Cheese Pizza Day

 

Cisco was pleased. He had just finished working out the details of a contest in which only he benefited. A breach opened and Cynthia  jumped out. She had brought with her three boxes of cheese pizza.

Another breach opened as soon as the one to Earth-19 closed. Team Supergirl jumped out. They were carrying three cheese pizzas.

There was a small storm of wind and lightning. When it dissipated, Wally and Barry stood with Team Arrow and, another three cheese pizzas. 

The legends team entered the cortex with three pizzas of the cheese variety. 

“Heroes from various areas of the Multiverse!” Cisco started.

“And Time! Don’t forget time!” 

“And, time!” Cisco just rolled with the interruption, “We have gathered here today for one purpose only.” Cisco struck a dramatic pose and continued, “Top three cheese pizza places from across space and time!”

Winn and Jimmy were on either side of Kara. They did a three way fist bump. “You other earths are sooo going down.  _ These _ are the best pizzas in the multiverse.”

“Sure, keep on telling yourselves that, perhaps it will make it true.” Cynthia returned smirking. H.R. walked over and stood next to her. He joined into the banter,

“Yes, well, I believe that you have not lived until you have tried coffee- I mean pizza, pizza! From my home earth. Pizza. From Earth-19.” H.R. gave a sharp nod and stopped talking. Cisco was sure that it wouldn’t last.

“Now! Barry, the blindfolds!” Everyone was blindfolded and started groping around for pizza. “No using superpowers to insure your team’s win. Looking at you, Cyn, Kara.” They laughed. Cynthia winked. Cynthia was definitely going to cheat. 

Everyone tried every pizza except for the one from their earth. “Well, well, well,” H.R. Started, “We have an interesting problem. All th-” Cynthia cut him off. 

“All the pizzas taste the same. Don’t argue, you know it’s true.” Everyone began taking off their blindfolds.

Winn stripped off his blindfold and said, “Wait, wait, hold it. Where did you get these pizzas.” 

Everyone in the room replayed as one, “Samson’s” All the superheroes began tripping out. “Samson’s. Consistent on any earth. Good to know, good to know.” Cisco said. ‘Ugh’ he thought. ‘H.R. Is rubbing off on me’

“Well then, Pizza party anyone?” Iris asked.

“Next you're going to tell me we should make it a sleepover and paint nails and tell secrets,” Mic said sarcastically.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Cisco said, “I’ll get the projector. Next time, let’s bring alcohol.”

“On it.” Two speedsters and a kriptonian speed out and back in with beer and shots.

“Thank God for cheese pizza contests!”


	6. Books v.s. Food

National Coffee Ice Cream Day

National Read A Book Day

“Cisco?” Winn was confused. Curled on the couch, with a mountain of books he had been meaning to read, Winn decided the reading could wait until Cisco left. “Is anything wrong? You came on Monday, and I was going over tomorrow. Are the aliens back?”

“No. I would be panicked if the aliens were on my earth. I have come here because of National Coffee Ice Cream Day.” Cisco smiled and held up a grocery bag. “Kona Coffee.”

Winn relaxed and smiled, “Sorry Cisco,” Winn said as Cisco dug through the kitchen for two spoons, “That doesn’t exist on my earth. Today is National Read a Book day.” He gestured to what he referred to as book mountain sitting on the coffee table, “So I decided to tackle some of Mount Book-a-sus.”

“That’s a silly name,” Cisco said. He sat next to Winn and handed him a spoon. Winn laughed and began digging into the ice cream. Cisco took a bite of ice cream and remarked, “I have a silly boyfriend,” 

Winn flashed a funny smile at Cisco, “Is your boyfriend cute?”

Cisco did his signature mega-watt smile, “The cutest.” Turning his attention to the books, Cisco gasped dramatically. “You still haven’t read  _ Harry Potter _ ?”

“You have a boyfriend who is behind on his reading.” Winn said, picking up his book.

“Put down the book. You will read Harry Potter right now.”

“Can I eat ice cream?”

“Not until you finish at least one Harry Potter book.”

“The ice cream’s melting.”

“Yes you can the ice cream.”


	7. Wait, My Metabolisim Isn't Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one. Iris slaped me upside the head and told me to post it.

National Beer Lovers Day

 

“Iris?”

“Yes Hun?”

“Where are the beers?”

“In the fridge, why?”

“The best thing has happened to me!”

“If it topped the day we got married, it must be good, Barry.”

“I got a buzz from alcohol!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Now you want to go drinking.”

“Yes! Of course!”

“I think I won't go.”

“Why? Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm pregnant, Barry!”

“All the more reason for drinks! I'm going to be a dad!”


	8. Chapter 8

    I had nothing written for the 8th. Sorry bout that.


	9. Of Course I'm Scared Of Five Nights At Freddie's!

National Teddy Bear Day

 

“Get that vile, disgusting creature out of my apartment!” Winn had an incineration ray (from Cisco) trained on the ‘vile disgusting creature’. He was standing on the couch, ready to blast the fiend into oblivion.

 

“Winn. Calm down.” Cisco was holding a collectible Ronnie had gotten for Cisco in one hand. He was motioning for Winn to but down the gun.

 

“No! That is a monstrous demon spawn!” Winn was backing further into the couch. He tripped over the back and fell backwards. “I will not calm down until the demon spawn leaves my apartment!” Winn righted himself and used the couch as cover, keeping the ray trained on the demon.

 

“Winn! It’s a collectible!” Cisco argued “It’s from my friend Ronnie!”

 

“Hell, I don't even want it on my Earth!”

“Okay. I'll take it back to earth one. I promise. I’m going right now.” Cisco opened a breach, threw the toy through, and closed the breach. “So, you're scared of Five nights at Freddie's.”

 

“Of course I'm scared of Five nights at Freddie's!” Winn calmed down and plopped on the couch, “It sounds like something my dad would do.”

 

Cisco nodded and sat next to Winn. Cisco fidgeted nervously. He put his arm around Winn and gave him an awkward hug. Winn looked like he was calculating something.

 

Moving too fast for Cisco to see, Winn grabbed Cisco’s hair, studied his eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Eventually Barry and Kara walked into the apartment to find Winn on top of Cisco, both shirtless, making out.

 

Kara exclaimed, “I didn’t know you two were a thing!” Just as Barry groaned for them to get a room/stop kissing.

Winn spun off of Cisco and sat on the chair opposite of him. Cisco looked sweaty. Both of their pants were tight.

“Guys! This was movie night! A sacred occurrence! It has been spoiled.”

 

Cisco paused and interrupted Barry, “Can we do movie night tomorrow?”

 

Kara and Barry’s eyes widened and they had a contest to see who could leave Winn’s apartment the fastest.

 

“Where were we?” Asked Winn.

 


	10. Don't We Do That Every Day?

National Swap Ideas Day

“But seriously don't we do that every day?”

“Caitlin. Poor sweet innocent,”

“Caitlin. We aren't just swapping ideas! Were,”

“Building what we're thinking of. We thought of a,”

“Mind melder. We are having our,”

“Own thoughts but we can also think altogether!”

“You. Boys. Are Weird.”

“We all have each other's,”

“Knowledge.”

“Even memories?”

“Yes Cait. Even,”

“Memories.”

“So you're telling me Cisco now knows about our mind blowing sex last night? You sure you want that Barry?”

-screaming-

“Un,”

“Hook me! Un,”

“Hook me!”


	11. Yes, Mother

National Make Your Bed Day

 

The Ronnie rolled out of bed. It was his day off. Caitlin had the day off also. He looked over at his phone and saw that it was eleven in the morning. Eleven fifty-eight to be exact. Ronnie walked out grabbing a shirt on his way to the apartment’s small kitchen. Ronnie murmured a greeting to Caitlin and went to make coffee.

Caitlin was impressed. Ronnie had managed to get up before twelve on his day off. Only by two minutes, but it was still before twelve. She went into the refrigerator to heat him up leftover pizza, his favorite day off breakfast.

 

Ronnie was content. He was having a wonderful day off, his beautiful wife-to-be was heating up pizza, and a football game was starting. Wonderful.

 

Caitlin glanced into their room and saw an unmade bed.

Ronnie recognized that look.

 

Caitlin shot a disappointed ‘mom look’ at Ronnie.

 

Ronnie stood up and walked towards Caitlin. He leaned down to kiss her and said teasingly “Yes Mother.”


	12. We Dance Wii Dance!

National Video Games Day

National Chocolate Milkshake Day

 

     - Dr.Wells (Eobard), reviewing security tapes for questionable purposes -

 

Subjects:

     - Bartholomew Allen (The Flash)

     - Francisco Ramon (Vibe)

 

      - Beginning of Tape - 

 

“Aaaaaaaaa…”

“My milkshakes bring all the boys to da yard!”

“And their like-”

“It’s better than yours!”

“Damn Right!”

“It’s better than yours!”

“I could teach you-”

“But I hafta charge!”

 

      - End Tape -

 

“I thought you said you were working on defeating the newest metahuman.” Dr.Wells was not amused. “The work computers are not for your video games.”

“Cisco, I told you to erase the tapes,” Barry hissed.

“Barry, i’m not a superhuman,” Cisco hissed back. “Dr. Wells, this was on off time. We dance Wii dance! That sounded less silly in my head.”

“I see.”


End file.
